mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Duckworth
Natalie Duckworth is Earl's ex-girlfriend. Before Season 1 Earl met Natalie at the Crab Shack at a biker costumer party and slept with her only to find the next morning she was active, girlie, mountain-climbing woman. Earl was a little surprised but decided to give it a try since he learned of her previous bad relationship. He attempted to like the same sort of things she did, but they just did not fit together with the only thing they both enjoyed was the sex. After a month, Earl met her parents and realized things were too serious and he needed to get out. Without wanting to hurt her feelings, Earl decided to fake his death by sending Randy to Natalie's house with his wet AC-DC t-shirt and told her he drowned at sea. Season 1 Earl spotted Natalie working in a store and at his Motel room thought Karma was telling him to tell her the truth, but Catalina told Earl to tell her he thought was not good enough, so as to preserve her feelings. Earl and Randy went round to Natalie's house and she screamed when she saw him, after she calmed down Earl told Natalie what Catalina had said to tell her, Natalie is glad Earl is not dead, and gives him a paper-mache bust of Earl that she made whilst mourning him. Earl congratulates her on meeting her new boyfriend, Dirk, and they part. Back at the motel, Earl looks for a pen to cross Natalie off his list, but she arrives at their room, explaining that Dirk's car was found in the woods with blood in it and assumes he has been killed. Earl leaves to get her a drink but he sees Dirk in a different motel room with a stripper, and he explains that he got the idea from Earl. Earl realizes that he could not find a pen because karma was telling him that he had not finished with her yet. Catalina suggests being Natalie's friend; the idea of a man being nice to her for a change might help her. So, despite the fact that he hated everything she liked, Earl hiked, did art and went on picnics with Natalie until she felt better. However, she told Earl that she loved him, and that he was perfect for her. Angered, Earl went to Catalina who said that he must have been too nice to her, and that he should be a bad boyfriend and give her the power to break up with him. After trying everything, including pretending to sleep with Catalina in front of Natalie, she would not break up with him. Earl vented everything to her, about how she was so insecure that she would not break up with him and everyone just wanted to get away from her. Natalie told him that wasn't true as Dirk loved her just the way she was, but when she saw Dirk walk past Earl's room and realized Earl was telling the truth, Natalie was so upset that she took her life. Earl, Randy and Catalina went to her funeral and viewed Natalie's dead body lying in her casket, and Earl put a rose on her dead body. Natalie then jumps out of her casket at him to get back at him for faking his death. Natalie began to showcase her art in galleries, one of them a replica of Natalie jumping out of her casket at her funeral. Natalie carries the confidence past her funeral, stand up to Dirk and gain more confidence which made Earl pleased. Season 2 Earl and Joy were seen driving a stolen police car in the 'Cops' episode filmed in Camden County, Joy decide to have some fun and pull other a car and told the driver to get out, when Earl saw the driver was Natalie he ducked so she didn't him since at the time she thought he was died. Joy called Natalie a slut and to put her hands on her car and spread her legs, Natalie replied that she wasn't a slut and she only slept with one guy, Earl turned to the camera man and told him the guy she slept with was him. Joy told Natalie she appeared to be drunk, Natalie told her she wasn't but Joy told her if she failed the test she was going to get shot in the face and then told her to hop on one foot while having her finger touch her nose. Then Joy sounded the siren and Natalie admitted she had some drinks at a wedding and begged not to shoot in the face. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters on Earl's list